Why Won't You Call Me Yet?
by The.Melancholy.Of.Me
Summary: Kagamine Rin doesn't know what to do or where to go when her high school sweetheart dissapears out of thin air. Was it because she wasn't good enough? Or was there more to the story? RinLen. Another SongFic from me!


Why won't you call me yet?

Rin Kagamine's phone rang, a mellow song seeping from the speakers. She unconsciencely looked at it. Her heart rate sped up, painfully thumping in her chest.

It was just Miku. Rin's heart sunk when she looked at the flashing screen. Was she really expecting it to be him, anyway? The blonde pouted. Her dull blue eyes flickered over to where the other teenagers crowded. Ever since he left, she had secluded herself from her friends. Was it because she wasn't pretty enough? Or maybe she didn't have what the others did. Who knows why he left her.

Someone waved a hand in front of her face. Her face perked up to see who it was.

"You didn't answer my text," A voice said. It was MIku, Rin identified. "What's been up with you lately? Since Len left, you've been quiet. Rin, if you don't talk to me, I'm going to text him myself."

"He won't reply."

"What?" Miku shot back. "That boy always has his phone. He's like a second Neru."

Again, Rin adjusted her gaze onto the conversing teens. They looked happy, but Rin knew. She knew it was all a trick. After all, he had tried to act happy in their relationship. If he wasn't happy, why did he cry? Why would he have left? It just didn't matter anymore, did it?

He was gone, and that's that.

Nothing will ever change.

"Well, Rin, just call me when you come back to Earth." With that, Miku left the blonde girl. After a few minutes, Rin, too, stood up, and began her journey home.

"So, Rin, how was your day at school today?" Rin's mother, Meiko Kagamine, asked upon Rin's arrival. Rin didn't answer, as always. She shrugged her shoulders as she gripped the banister. Her vision blurred, and she knew she was about to cry. Just as she was in the middle of the stairway, her mother's soothing voice ringed in her ears.

"I heard from Len-san today, dear. He said that he wanted to meet you somewhere tomorrow."

Rin looked over her shoulder with large eyes. Her mouth was agape. "What? When?" She ran back down the stairs, and into the kitchen where her mother stood.

Meiko looked with sad eyes. "In the park, he said. I know you haven't seen him in a while and all... I thought you would like to see him, so I said you'd be there right afterschool." She walked over to her daughter, placing a hand on Rin's shoulder.

"I-I... Tell him to text me when he gets there tomorrow, I guess." Rin shook out of Meiko's grasp. She looked back once more with sad eyes. "Thank you."

Rin's room was painted a rich yellow colour. It was decorated with pictures of her friends. Len was in most of them, and Miku was always in the backround. Rin had meant to take these haunting pictures down, but decided against it. Rin's bed was a light orange colour, yellow flowers decorating the pillow cases. White carpet adorned the floor, and a gold chandelier hung from her ceiling, which was abnormally high.

She plopped onto her bed with a sigh. Her feet were aching from walking around all day. Even the time she had sat on the grass for that while earlier hadn't helped. Pulling her phone out from her tote bag, she flipped it open to check the messages.

'No unread messages.'

"Figures." She said, and threw the phone out in frusteration. She dug her head into her pillow and silently cried.

Rin doubted that he'd be there, in the park, waiting for her. Yet, when the school dismissal bell rang, she bolted out of the school like a dog out of a cage. She barely had time to say goodbye to her friends, she was out of there so fast.

Panting, she rested her hands on her knees while the breeze cooled her down a bit. Her heart was pumping. Oh, how it was pumping. Th-thump, th-thump, th-thump. It echoed in her ears. Her head was aching. Finally, she saw a bench in the middle of the park and walked over to it. She sat down, silently looking through her phone.

'One missed call'

Startled, she clicked on the flashing notification. 'Kagamine Len- 2:42 P.M' Her eyes widened. With shaking fingers, she pressed the 'Call back' button.

Ringgg... Ringgg...

"Rin?" She inhaled sharply. His voice... She hadn't heard it in a long time.

"L-Len?" She stuttered. Tears- happy ones- formed in her crystal eyes. She grasped the phone tightly.

"Don't cry, Rin." He said. Except, the voice wasn't coming from the object in her hands. Jumping from the bench, she came face to face with a blonde boy with arms out; stretched. She ran into him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and holding on with a constricting force.

She never wanted to let go.

"Y-you... You idiot." She cried into his blue jacket. "You dumbass... You piece of-"

Len laughed. He patted her head. Opening her tear-brimmed eyes, she saw a pin on his shirt. It was white, with yellow trimming and blue stipes. Although her vision was blurry, she could still read the bubble letters.

'I Kicked Cancer's Butt!'

Welp. There you go. ANOTHER SAPPY FIC FROM MWAH.

You're quite welcome, by the way c;


End file.
